The Star of David
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Isabella had given it to him when they were kids. Phineas hadn't known what she meant when she'd said "It'll help you find your way." Untill now. Phinbella Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Do I own Phineas and Ferb? NO! (darn)**

A/N: What to you get when you are stuck in a two hour bus/train ride? The conclusion of a Phinbella oneshot of course! I first started writing this some time in ... September, was it? It evolved and changed and grew so out of proportion that it was hard to reel in any real plot to the whole thing. For some reason Phineas became an explorer somewhere in the middle of October and Isabella became an actress ... on Disney Channel?! GASP!

I'm not Jewish but I reeeeealy want a little Star of David pendant.

Warning; may contain high doses of RANDOM and OVER-DRAMATIC.

* * *

-The Star of David-

-

-

-

Isabella had already been living alone in Hollywood for several long months before that particular day. She had been working religiously and without fault on a highly rated children's show airing on Disney Channel every Friday night for the past year. In it, she played the role of the main characters mentor and dance instructor, which was both challenging and physically draining. The acting and vigorous dance routines did not bother her much, it was more the actress, April Gibson, who played the lead character that did .But even so, Isabella loved her job and would not have traded it for anything in the world.

But there were those glimmers she would get suddenly. Of her little town and her friends.

Danville had become a faded memory in the back of her mind that she only ever revisited if dark days plagued her. Those childhood shining moments were enough to dry her tears, pick her up, and push her into life as a more confidant person. Isabella couldn't lie and say that she didn't miss her home and family, but the prospect of starting her life had excited and swelled within her with such power that those melancholic thoughts hadn't had the time to fully settle when she moved away.

She rang home about three times a week. Isabella figured it appeased her mom to know she was still within easy reach even with the distance between them. She also tried to e-mail her friends when she could but unfortunately, her time was so precious nowadays that it was hard to reply to any of them sufficiently. She hadn't spoken face to face with any of her old them for years-- not even Phineas. Not that the lack of contact had seemed to bother him. It had been two years since they had last spoken.

It was a morning like any other. Isabella was in the kitchen fully dressed for the long day ahead of her, scanning her script and stirring the milk in her tea as though she had been programmed to. Different sounds mingled through the still morning air like background music she never really paid any attention to. A car outside, the clock ticking, the sound of metal against the teacup and the stillness enveloping the whole apartment in a peaceful blanket.

Isabella usually enjoyed this time of day. That level of serene usually had her smiling even through April's caprices and tantrums. However, she was too on edge to care about the comforting quiet in her home. She did not even know why she was anxious to be honest, all she knew was that today was going to be _big_. It had nothing to do with today's show, Isabella had checked several times, so she chucked the script across the table where it lay there limp and useless.

She gulped the rest of her tea down, grabbed her car keys and tried to force the apparition of tension at the back of her mind. There was nothing to worry about. But opening the front door widely and seeing a massive bouquet of red roses in a blue vase sitting proudly on her welcome mat did make her stomach flutter nervously.

"Oh …" Isabella knelt to finger the small card attached loosely around the vase by a red ribbon. It had not been signed. "Dear Isabella, I hope you have a good day today. It's not everyday you turn twenty three!" The girl smiled. Someone had remembered.

Isabella brought the roses inside and closed the door softly after her with a new bounce in her step. She decided to use this new positive energy to her advantage and all throughout the day it seemed to pay off as she was complimented on her cheery mood and her excellent performance on set. All she had to do was remind herself of the blood red flowers.

"Happy today?" April said offhandedly between takes. Any dialogue between the two that was not written in a script was scarce. That is why it took a moment for the older girl to register that the cameras were not rolling and that she had not actually forgotten her line.

Isabella beamed at the sixteen year old and nodded. "It's my birthday today," she said as way of explanation. April wrinkled her nose but said nothing. Isabella shrugged it off.

_There's no way April could have put those flowers outside my door. She's more likely to send them to herself.  
_

The director 'wrapped' Isabella for the day a few hours later and the girl gratefully bid April and the other actors a quick farewell. As she was gathering her things and preparing to leave, Tony the Boom operator came up to her with a beautifully covered gift.

"Tony, oh you shouldn't have!" Isabella took the present from his hands delicately, eyes shining.

"I didn't," he said apologetically. "I forgot it was your birthday. This was given to me outside by some delivery guy."

Isabella frowned, disappointed that her friend on set hadn't given her this beautiful little box, but the mystery of what lay inside intrigued her too much to stay chagrined by Tony's forgetfulness. She tucked it under her arm and left the studio without another word. Tony watched her go with a puzzled look.

There was another bouquet of flowers on the welcome mat when she got home. A large bunch of red tulips besides some small sunflowers with bright yellow petals mirroring the mood of sunshine and light heartedness that Isabella had been feeling all day. She gathered them in her arms and noticed that a third scent accompanied the smell of the flowers. It was familiar-- it made images of Danville crop up in her head.

Inside her apartment Isabella threw her handbag, coat and scarf on the couch and kicked off her shoes before placing the box and vase carefully on the island counter in the kitchen.

She read the small card on the bouquet first. "Dear Isabella, here's a bit of colour to end your day. Hope it made you smile." Isabella glanced up at the simple bouquet with the beautiful flowers and could not stop herself from grinning. "Makes me smile alright." Again there was no signature.

She attacked the present next. The golden wrapping fell away in bits as Isabella tore and ripped the paper off to uncover a small rectangular blue velvet box. It had the name of a fancy jeweller on the front that many older women on the show liked shop in. Isabella had never fallen into frivolous spending on jewellery or clothes, but she had always admired the little trinkets through the windows as she had passed the store.

She opened the box and gasped.

"Oh my god."

Inside was a small pendant, tiny and insignificant but it meant the world to her. She knew without a doubt that there was now way the jewellers could have sold this. Because _she _had made it at the age of fourteen.

It was a small Star of David pendant made of thin gleaming pieces of wire, held up by a new silver chain. Isabella held it up to the light reverently and did not even feel the tears run down her cheeks. She brought her fingers to her lips in awe. She had given this to Phineas the day his grandmother had passed away.

There was a letter folded at least eight times and crammed in the corner of the box. Isabella put the necklace down carefully on the counter and sat to read, breathing shakily. How had he known where she lived? Unless he'd sought out her mother.

_Dear Isabella,_

_First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I know you're probably looking at this like 'geez, he didn't even remember my last two birthdays and he thinks this will make up for it?' Well the reason for my forgetting the anniversary of your birth is a credible and worthwhile tale. You see, I went on a two and a half year trip with some colleagues to the Amazon forest and unfortunately, their mailing system isn't as advanced as ours. Actually, it's non-existent, but let's not get into that!_

_Anyway, my gift to you is this. This tiny little pendant that you gave me out of friendship when we were kids during my grandmother's funeral. I'll always remember that day. You were sitting next to me on the pew-- it was your first time in a Catholic church, you were a little unsure on what to do-- and during the ceremony you took my hand and slipped the pendant into my palm. And you whispered, "This star is a shield from pain. It'll help you find your way" I didn't really understand it back then, all I knew was that you'd slipped this little piece of metal and that I gripped to it and for dear life._

_I don't think you knew that I kept it on a chain under my shirt all throughout high school. Or maybe you did. You're clever like that. I don't think I ever took it off. I took it with me to the Amazon too.  
_

_I used to lie awake and stare at it through the night and think of my grandmother, my family and friends. It was the only familiar token of you and Danville I had and that made it even more special. Then every time I looked at it, I'd just get this overpowering feeling of absolute bliss and love and see your face in my mind, clear as day as though you were sitting right in front of me. It made those two years bearable and unbearable at the same time._

_The expedition was fun though. We made some really cool discoveries that I'm not allowed to tell you about (unfortunately) All I can say is that the minute the expedition ended, I was on a plane like a shot, bound for Danville. I visited all our old friends and wasn't I surprised to see you on TV! Amanda loves your show and she demanded I watch it with her. Plus your mom was nice enough to tell me your address so I could send you your presents._

_Let's just say I followed the star back to you.  
_

_Love,  
_

_Phineas_

Isabella's eyes scanned the paper, hanging onto ever letter, grasping onto every sentence. Finally! Finally, the feelings she was feeling and living were mutual. She giggled nervously, she laughed and smiled joyously. She hiccuped through her tears and turned to the pendant.

That little piece of metal … She took it in her hands.

"Let me," said a soft voice. Isabella froze. She went rigid in disbelief. The familiar scent that had accompanied the tulips and sunflowers wafted under her nose enticingly.

It occurred to her that she had not closed the door and that _anyone _could have walked in. But the voice was so recognisable, so heartfelt and warm that the split-second of panic turned into a delicious ooze of relief.

Phineas lent his chin on her shoulder and Isabella turned her head to the side. His grey eyes were looking at her with such intensity that it made her shiver. He tied the necklace around her neck gently and kissed her temple.

"Beautiful," Phineas murmured quietly.

"I haven't talked to you face to face in three years," Isabella whispered hesitantly fingering the small star, eyes lowered. "I missed you."

Phineas turned her slowly so that he could see her face. Isabella looked up and smiled softly at the sight of him. He still looked the same. And the pair just stared at each other, gazes loaded with a heavy longing that they weren't sure how to quench. Then Isabella was in his arms and Phineas had his lips attached to hers, holding her close and nearly whimpering at how _right _it all felt. They swayed slightly before parting and transcended into a close embrace.

Isabella began to laugh into his shoulder and he joined her, running his hand through the end of her long black hair.

"What's so funny?" He kissed the top of her head.

She pushed back from him, one hand at his chest and the other on his shoulder. Their eyes met and she smiled brilliantly. "How such an ordinary day became the best of my life."

Phineas nodded with a laugh and swooped down to kiss her soundly, smiling serenely against Isabella's lips. When they broke away he held the little Star of David between them and looked at her beseechingly, almost apologetically.

"Took you a while to understand," Isabella whispered with a grin.

Phineas offered her a tired smile. "I got there in the end."

She twined her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, dragging it out for as long as she could. "Best birthday ever."

* * *

A/N: Little note: An actor or actress gets 'wrapped' when their filming is done. If they're shooting a movie it's only at the end of the filming that they'll get wrapped. I wasn't sure about TV shows though so I just figured they wrapped you at the end of each day.


End file.
